


Your Pain, My Heart

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [17]
Category: The Catherine Tate Show
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I fake empathy to get people to like me.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I don’t know why I do it. I honestly don’t. Someone says that they need something, anything - a translator, a dance or sports partner, anything…. And it just slips out. ‘I can do that!’ Which always gets followed up with knowing exactly how they feel, because I’d been in a similar situation. Even if I haven’t, I still feel their pain. Even if I honestly don’t care, I still say that I do.

I guess I just want people to like me, yeah that’s it. I fake empathy to get people to like me.


End file.
